When the Last Lotus Petal Falls
by Kunoichi-Of-Akatsuki
Summary: Kanda feels the need to protect a certain girl, but him, being him, doesn't know why he's feeling this way, he refuses to believe in love. What happens when she starts falling in love with him? KandaXOC
1. Cursed?

Here's my first chapter of DGray-Man, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own DGray-Man of any of the characters, I will name all the characters I own along the way. First off I do own Melody, Matt, Seth and Damien. Also a lot of the lines that belong to the actual characters will be taken from the from onemanga(dot)com, I don't own those.

Just some background info so I don't have to do this later:

Name: Melody Walker

Age: 15

Hair Color/Length: Silver/All the way to her butt

Eye Color: Bluish gray like her brothers

Innocence: Silver Angel Wings, Elemental Gloves, Cursed right arm used for healing

Her wings are a silver tattoo on her back. She has her gloves on at all time so she's ready for battle, and keeps her arm covered.

Likes: Singing, Playing Violin, Reading, Flying, Animals, Music and Adventure

Dislikes: Snobby people, Thunder, Killing, Spicy Food and being told what to do

General: Cross Marian

Personality/Things about her: Very sarcastic and devil like, opposite of her older twin brother, Allen. Often found hanging around lakes and ponds or with Seth. ALWAYS carries around her violin in an indestructible case. Gets mad really easily and acts on impulse, which usually gets her in trouble. Swears regularly. Misuses her elemental gloves for pranks and other "resourceful" things. She shares her brother's curse and can see the souls of the akuma, though unlike her brother she can choose not to see them, instead she has a different side effect. Her eyes change color along with the emotion she's feeling, though normally bluish gray. Plays with her little golem Toya all the time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Name: Matt Conrad

Age: 19

Hair Color/Length: Raven Black/Down to his eyes, down to his neck in back

Eye Color: Gold

Innocence: Black Guitar, Black Angel Wings

He carries his guitar in a case made of innocence, if Melody sings while he plays it's a stronger attack, while his wings are a tattoo on his back if they aren't invocated.

Likes: Quiet, Melody

Dislikes: People who try to hurt Melody

General: Kevin Yeegar

Personality/Things about him: His duties as Melody's bodyguard always come first, never talks when unnecessary. If she's in any danger he will risk his life to save her. Can often be found gazing at the moon at night. He's the cool emotionless guy that protects his princess and follows his own code.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Name: Damien Akatsuki

Age: 18

Hair Color/Length: Chocolate Brown

Eye Color: Honey Golden

Innocence: Huge Black and Red Scythe, Gun Blade

Both his innocence shrink down to the size of charms he wears around his neck on a chain.

Likes: Having fun, Sweets, Girls

Dislikes: Boring/Strict people

General: Froi Tiedoll

Personality/Things about him: The joker. Always laid back and putting off what he can do tomorrow. Seems like a slacker, but when duty calls he's there. Always teases his teammates but Melody is his favorite, treats her like a little girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Name: Seth

Seth is a black wolf that contains innocence. He's normally the size of an average wolf but can grow big enough for 2 or 3 people to ride him at a time, he can also shrink to fit inside a pocket like a puppy. He has a special bond with Melody ever since she saved him from getting shot 2 years ago. He talks to her through her mind. When fighting akuma he shreds them apart with his fangs and claws.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why is that thing built in a place like this?" Allen moaned as he clawed his way up the mountain.

"You're almost there, just a little further Allen" I urged.

I was using my wings to fly up, as was Matt. Seth had shrunk and was in my pocket while Damien wouldn't be arriving for a week of so because Cross needed him.

"Fi-Finally made it…The main exorcist headquarters, The Black Order." He huffed out as I plopped down next to him putting my wings away. Seth jumped out of my pocket and returned to his original size. Matt flew around a bit more before dropping next to me.

"Are you sure this is the place Allen?" Matt asked his golden eyes looked around warily.

"No…"Allen looked around

I sighed "Well lets take a look around shall we?" I suggested.

We walked up to gate looking thingy and Allen began speaking

"I'm Allen Walker from General Cross's letter. I'd like to meet with the Order's staff. This is my younger twin sister, Melody, and her bodyguard Matt. The wolf you see is Seth." He finished.

"Turn around so the gate keeper can inspect you." A voice called from somewhere.

Me and Allen turned around.

"X-Ray examination. This will distinguish whether your akuma of human." A creepy looking face thing said. It looked at us with lights for a moment "It won't reflect?! Is it a bug?" It saw something on Allen forehead.

Then its eyes became X's.

"These two are ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt!" it yelled.

"Huh?" I stared dumbfound.

"Their bugs! The pentacle on their foreheads shows they're cursed! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma! These two are their friends!" It screeched at us.

My eye twitched. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up, just in time to see a person in a black coat with long hair in a ponytail, glaring down at us.

"You've got a lot of guts coming here alone." The person said.

"Think it's a girl or a boy?" I whispered to Matt, who was standing next to me.

"That's very rude Melody-hime" Though his golden eyes showed amusement.

"So? What's your point?" I asked back not really about manners.

"Wa-wait just a minute!! There's been some kind of mistake..." Allen started but the person had disappeared.

He reappeared right behind us.

"Damn!" I shouted as Matt grabbed me and flew out of the way. "ALLEN!" I yelled at the dust that was clearing. I sighed in relief as I saw he activated his weapon, and then gasped in shock because there was a huge gash in it.

Matt was surprised too, not that he showed it, but I could tell. "Back to your earlier question Princess I believe that's a man." He nodded to said person.

"Yeah probably but look at Allen…" I trailed off.

"You…what's with that arm of yours?" The stranger asked.

"It's my anti-akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist." He answered.

"GATE KEEPER!" he growled, turning around on the poor unsuspecting soul.

"It can't be helped. I couldn't tell!" he defended looking quite panicked.

"Serves him right." I muttered under my breath, but of course Matt heard it.

He just smirked while looking down at me.

Allen went over and kneeled by the door begging "I'm a human. It's true that I'm a little cursed, but otherwise I'm a very superb human being." He pointed out.

"GYAAAAAAAA! DON'T TOUCH ME!" It yelled.

"Hnn…Well whatever. If we see his insides, we'll know soon enough." The Asian boy said "Innocence Invocate! I'll cut you open with my 'Mugen'. Then your sister's next."

He charged Allen.

"NO!" I yelled dropping from Matt's arms invocating my own wings. I flew straight towards them. But that was unnecessary because Seth had grown to half as tall as an average human and was baring his fangs, claws at the ready.

"There should have been a letter sent by my master." Allen squeaked out.

The boy stopped not a moment too soon.

"A letter from the general?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said dropping beside my brother, glaring daggers at him. "To some loser named Komui."

"That's very rude Melo-" I cut Allen off.

"Shut up!" I yelled my eyes turning blood red (Anger). "This bastards the rude one! How about I slice you open?" I smirked.

He twitched visibly but made no move to release my brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inside the Order

Everyone stared at the purple haired Chinese man named Komui.

"You over there." He pointed to some poor soul "Look through my desk!" He commanded pointing to piles and piles of paper work covering a wooden desk.

After a moment of everyone staring he decided to help out to.

"I found it! The letter from General Cross." The man ordered to find it said.

"Read it!" Komui Commanded.

"It says 'To Komui, very soon my disciples Allen and Melody will arrive along with her bodyguard, Matt, and her wolf Seth. So take care of them. –Cross P.S. Do anything to Mel and hell will rain down on you.' " The man finished.

"Okay that's how it is. Squad Leader Reever stop Kanda." Komui ordered sipping his coffee.

"Please clean up your desk once in a while." A blonde haired man complained. "Kanda, stop your attack!" he yelled through the golem.

"Lenalee help me out a bit with preparations. It's a long awaited newcomers." He smiled to his younger sister. She ran off to help. "Kids sent by Cross…they may have to be judged." He smiled.

"What's going on Komui?" Kanda asked still pointing his sword at the white haired boy.

"Let them in Kanda. Timcanpi is with him that's evidence enough that what he says is true. We jumped the gun." Komui said.

Kanda just continued to glare.

*THWAK*

"Geez! We told you to let them in!" A girl no older then 16 said as she hit the boy over the head with a clipboard.

I snickered, just to get glared at by 'Kanda'. Matt flew down and dropped in front of me protectively.

We quickly walked in. Allen was in front of me talking to Lenalee who was apparently our guide. Matt was in front of me still being overly protective, I thought it was so cute. Seth returned to normal and was padding along beside me.

"Ah Kanda," Allen said as the Asian boy turned to leave, he stopped and glared back at him. "That was your name right?" he stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

I rolled my eyes. _'Sometimes Allen is just too…naïve and polite…or maybe stupid…? Oh well I'll figure that out later.'_

"Like I'd shake hands with a cursed person." He glared.

I'd had it! I went right up to him and grabbed his shirt collar with my hand, which didn't work out to well since he was taller then me. But I noticed something, I used my right hand…my cursed one and it reacted to him.

"You're…cursed to…" I whispered in disbelief. I stumbled back behind Matt and stayed there, gripping the back of his coat like a scared puppy.

Matt's immediate reaction was to protect me and he got ready, shielding me and at the same time getting his wings ready. Seth growled and grew 5 inches bigger.

Kanda just stared at me in shock, then quickly turned around and walked away.

"He just got back from a mission and he's upset, that's all." Lenalee tried to lighten the mood.

"Hehe upset right…" I trailed off, my eyes turning lavender, a sign of fear.

We continued the walk.

"Newcomers huh?" A guard said examining us.

"2 of them are kids!" The other said surprised.

"I thought the boy was a old man at first because of his white hair…what's up with that, and the girl did you see her eyes! They change colors?" The first one replied.

"Seems like they're cursed"

"Is it all right to have those kids?"

"Age doesn't matter to 'Innocence'"

'_So this is it huh? Not what I expected…' _I thought boredly, my eyes reverting back to their normal blue gray color.

"Dining hall…training floors…lounge…hospital wing…library…and individual rooms, we'll go there later." Lenalee pointed out all the rooms.

"We're given rooms?" Allen looked surprised.

"SWEET!" I yelled a little to loudly.

'_Melody what about me? Do I get a room?' _Seth asked me through our 'link'.

"Umm what about Seth? Does he have to sleep outside?" I asked.

"Oh, no, he can share a room with you if that's all right." Lenalee replied,

"Okay then that's what we'll do. That okay Seth?" I asked him.

He nodded his black head.

"I'll take you to see the supervisor now." She led the way down some stairs, where we entered a lab.

A purple haired man in a beret greeted us, and introduced himself as the supervisor. He looked over Allen's arm.

"Can you invocate it?" he questioned.

"Ah yes. Invocate!" Allen called.

"You're a parasite type."

"Parasite type?" I asked.

"Yes it turns the human body into a weapon. It's the rarest type."

"Oh I see." I said "I have one too then," I showed him my right arm "my cursed arm heals instead of dealing damage, and I have a pair of wings too."

"Can you invocate them for me?" He looked interested.

"Yeah sure. Matt c'mon you too." I motioned to him. "Innocence Invocate!" We both shouted. My silver wings came out and his black ones came out.

"Amazing. You wield 2 Innocence?" Komui asked.

"3 actually. Matt and Damien wield 2 though. Oh, Damien is our friend who's coming later." I realized they didn't know who he was.

"Oooo another one? What fun!" Komui sang "Now then Allen Walker let's heal that arm. I'd look away if I were you, the first time can be kinda traumatizing."

_5 traumatizing minutes later_ Allen followed Komui down to an elevator and I had to wait my turn. So here I was sitting in a chair bored out of my mind. _'Hope Allen's okay'_

With Allen

He was getting checked by Helveska. If you don't know what the scene was like read chapter 7 at onemanga(dot)com , I'm to lazy to explain it because I'll be explaining it next chapter with Melody.

Bye bye!


	2. First Mission

Chapter 2

"Okay Melody follow me." Komui said walking towards a upside down pyramid looking thing that was the elevator. He'd come back up…without Allen. We'd been drinking tea while waiting for them.

"Umm Komui?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he turned around to look at me as we descended.

"Where's Allen?"

"Lenalee took him back to his room. He's sleeping like a baby."

"I see. So where are we going?" I asked looking around as we went lower and lower.

"To show the Commander-in-chief your worth. But first tell me something's about you, why do you have a bodyguard if you're an exorcist?"

I rubbed the back of my head "Well he's not exactly my bodyguard, more like my brother, Cross just refers to him as that because, as you can see, he acts like that. Cross also ordered him not to let me out of his sight, unless under orders."

He wrote something down on his clipboard "Now why were you and Matt flying and not helping Allen?" That's was a obvious question.

"I offered but he said 'This is a trial and I MUST overcome it by myself' and when I tried to help him he wouldn't budge."

"How do you have a connection with your wolf?"

I looked at him suspiciously "How do you know that, and why do you care?" I shot back.

"Lenalee told me, and I'm just curious." He shrugged.

"I saved Seth when a group of people were about to shoot him, I don't really know why we have a link though…" and honestly I didn't.

"Hmm maybe the innocence had something to do with it. Did you heal him?"

"Yes, I healed his front left paw."

"Maybe some how the feeling of wanting to save him along with the power of your innocence caused a bond to form when you healed him." Komui suggested.

"That's a really good idea! I never thought of that." I said right as we stopped.

"Well those people over there," he said gesturing to five people in seats slightly above us "Are the Commanders, show them your worth." He smirked as something grabbed me from behind.

"Wha?" I asked caught off guard. Holding me was a strange looking creature with no face (Sorry I don't really know how to explain her, go to the comic if you don't already know what she looks like).

"Ino-ino-innocence." It said in a broken up voice, tentacles came off its body and immersed themselves in my arm, back, and gloves not that I felt them go in the last one.

'_Ugh, what's going on? My back, feels like it's gonna explode…and my arm too.'_ I tried activating either of my innocence only to have it fail, then a sudden drowsiness and numbness crept over my body.

"That tea you were drinking was drugged with anesthetics; you shouldn't be able to move until the next 3 hours.

"No…fucking…way…" I said trying, once more, to invocate my wings.

"Your wings are so beautiful Melody." Komui smiled at me, I glowered "Well Hevlaska what do you think?"

'_What is happening? Did Allen go through this? _Then an idea donned on me _'Is this what happened to Allen? No, he'd of won…wouldn't he?_ Then the tentacles started probing me _'Uh it feels like it's…searching for something? MOVE YOU STUPID BODY! MOVE!'_

I got my wings out just to have a white searing pain jolt through my back, I doubled over.

"She got over the drugs, just like her brother amazing." Hevlaska said "Calm down, I'm not your enemy." She assured me, not that I trusted her "Invocating your anti-akuma weapon when not fully synchronized can be very dangerous."

She put my forehead to hers, and the place where they touched glowed "First your arm"

"3%...12%...28%...37%...59%...79%......83%. Just like your brother. That's your synchronization percentage. Next your gloves: 5%...27%...49%...60%...79%...86%. Lastly your wings." She stopped short "These…are not innocence." She stated.

"What? Well then what are they?" Komui asked confused and interested at the same time.

"I'm not sure, but they have a strong presence within them" she looked at me "Be careful child, I fear whoever gave them with you will try to contact you now that you know they aren't innocence."

"I understand." I replied puzzled. Who would give me something strong enough to destroy akuma? Moreover who has that kind of power?

Hevlaska set me back down on the elevator. "I didn't mean to scare you." She said before going down into the darkness.

"Umm thank you?" I called to the darkness, then I spun on my heel and aimed a punch at Komui, he dodged though.

"Do you know what innocence is?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes Cross told me, but not Allen." I stood up straight.

"Good then I don't have to explain that again." He wiped his forehead with his hand.

"He also told me about the Earl." I said.

Komui looked surprised "You know about all that?"

"Yup!"

"Well then you know we're in a race to obtain the innocence then." He stated seriously.

I nodded.

"Fight! That is your duty as one who has been chosen by innocence. It is a duty." One of the five bosses said.

"Now them shall we go back up?" Komui asked back to his normal self.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I admitted. I wanted to be away from here.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, a half hour later Seth walked in and curled up on the mound of blankets and cushions I'd found and put together. _'Goodnight Melody.'_ He said before yawning.

"Goodnight Seth." I curled up into bed and quickly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat up yawning and looked out the window the sun hadn't risen so it was still a little dark "Ok, early morning training time." I said getting out of bed and rummaging through my suitcase looking for something to wear. I chose a blue tank top, knee length black gothic style skirt (complete with black lace on the end) and simple ballet flats. I pulled out a short pair of leggings that came down to just above my knees, after all I was going to be training, I would be upside down and all over.

I closed my eyes and for the next hour I went over my body exercises.

After the hour I opened my eyes and looked around. Seth had gone probably to train. The sun had come up and my stomach grumbled; I decided to go find Allen. Turns out he was next door to me.

"Hey." Allen said as I walked out the door.

"Oh hi were you going to get breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you."

"Thanks. But let's get a move on, I'm starving." I said as my stomach growled.

We both laughed and we started down the hallway. We made small talk as we got to the cafeteria.

Allen popped his head in front of the chef.

"Hm? A new recruit?" A guy with sunglasses and pig tails said looking over Allen's shoulder he saw me as well "Oh 2? And you're both just adorable." He cooed at us "What do you want to eat? I can make anything." He asked.

I snickered, he doesn't know how much Allen can eat yet. I looked over at Allen who was pondering what to order, I could just hear the word _anything_ repeating itself over in his head.

"OK then, I'll get lasagna, potatoes, dry curry, ma-po tofu, beef stew, a meat pie, chicken, potato salad, corn and rice. For dessert I want a mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dango's." Allen finished.

"Can you really eat all that?" Jerry, the head chef, asked.

"Yeah why not?" Allen asked confused, I sighed.

"And you little lady?" Jerry asked me.

"I'll just have a big bowl of cheese raviolis please?" I asked him.

"Coming right up!" he turned to start cooking.

There was a commotion in the middle of the seating area and yelling too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Someone yelled "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"Stop it Buzz!" someone else yelled to Buzz.

"Be quiet." I familiar male voice commanded. _'Kanda'_ I though bitterly "My meal tastes bad when you're talking about dead people."

"Is that how you show your respect to you comrades!?" A big teary eyed guy, who I assumed was Buzz ,asked. Kanda ignored him "We the finder, support you with our lives…and you…you…and you're saying your meal tastes bad!?" He yelled before throwing a punch, which Kanda dodged, Buzz looked surprised.

Kanda grabbed the man by his neck, squeezing. " 'Support us'? All you can do is 'support' us. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry innocence." Kanda said looking really pissed off.

"Gah!" Buzz said not able to reply.

"If you don't want to die run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced at any time." Kanda said tightening his grip.

"Stop it." Allen said putting his hand on Kanda's wrist "I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this, but, I don't think this is a good way of resolving things."

"Back off Bean Sprout." Kanda said glaring at Allen 'B_ean Sprout? Is he referring to how small Allen is? Or the fact that we're still new to this?'_

"I'm Allen." My brother said getting mad.

"Heh, if you don't die within the next month, I'll remember your name. There are many that die here, like these guys." Kanda smirked still not letting go.

Allen tightened his grip on Kanda's wrist and he dropped him. I rushed over to the man's side and invocated my arm, making sure he was Okay and that his neck wasn't injured.

"As I said, that's not a good thing to say." Allen said seriously.

"You're gonna die soon…I hate you type, you and your sister." He said glaring at me when he said the last part.

"Well thank you." I said sarcastically as Allen and Kanda had flames of hate surrounding one another.

Squad Leader Reever poked his head in "Oh there they are. Allen, Melody, Kanda, eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the command post. You've got a mission." He walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz" Komui was fast asleep at his cluttered desk, with papers everywhere. You couldn't even see the floor!

"Supervisor. Supervisor Komui!" Reever tried to make him up.

"Nnnnn…" he said.

Reever whacked him over the head.

"Oooo let my try!" I said. Allen pulled me back, and I play pouted.

Reever leaned in next to Komui's ear and whispered "Lenalee's getting married."

"LENALEE!" Komui yelled waking up "How can you get married without telling your own brother!?"

"……" Me and Allen were at a loss for words _'Sister complex…?'_

Kanda just sat there staring at Komui since he was used to it.

"Sorry about that, it's the only thing that wakes him up." Reever apologized.

"Err, sorry about that I didn't sleep until daybreak so-" Komui started to explain.

"Umm, neither did I." Reever put in.

"All right, we don't have much time, so you hear the summary and move out. If you want more detailed info, just read this while you head to your destination." Komui said.

We all looked at each other as we realized he meant all of us.

"You 3 will go as a team." He said confirming out fears.

We looked at him incredulously "Err, what? You already aren't getting along?" he looked at us "But, no excuses." He slammed his fist down on the desk "We've found innocence in southern Italy, but it may get taken by akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the innocence."

"Yay! I've always wanted to go to Italy!" I cheered. Apparently I was the only one who was even slightly happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Black Order, Underground Waterway/Normal POV

"It's a bit big. Do I have to wear this?" Allen asked finishing the last button on his exorcist coat.

"It's proof that you're an exorcist. Don't worry it's made for battle, and I tuned you gloves a bit." Komui explained

"Timcanpy! Where were you all this time?" Allen asked as Tim came out of his coat sleeve.

"Timcanpy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with. I got to see your adventures with him." Komui smiled, as someone yelled rather loudly.

Melody's POV

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS IN PUBLIC!" I screeched coming down the stairs in my exorcist uniform. The really skimpy girl one. "KOMUI, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" I yelled at him. Of course I still had my leggings on and my butt was covered but still!

"What?" Komui asked turning around.

"I'm not wearing this outside this building!" I said.

Allen looked shocked and immediately took his coat of to cover me, I mean what older brother wants to see his little sister in a skirt that barley covered her butt? Especially with other guys around.

"You have to; it's proof that you're a real exorcist." Komui put both his arms up and shrugged.

"No." I said menacingly. I wrapped Allen's coat more securely around myself "Do you know how skimpy this is!? How the hell is it supposed to protect my legs?"

Komui sighed. "Reever get her a longer skirt and a coat please." He ran off to get the requested articles of clothing "I don't see anything wrong with it, don't you girls _like _this kind of clothing?"

"I'm not a slut thank you." I retorted.

Reever came back and I slipped the new skirt over the short one, then I took the short one off. This skirt came down to my knees, just like my other one so I was pleased. I gave Allen back his coat and slipped mine on. Something was wriggling in my right sleeve. Out popped Toya.

"Toya! Where have you been?" I asked my golem.

"Oh I borrowed him to see your adventures." Komui said "Are the cloths you have now ok?" he asked.

"Uh yeah…thanks." I said feeling stupid and childish.

"Well then later." Komui said as we got on the boat and it set off.

"We'll be back!" Allen called back to him.

And off we went.


	3. Anything you can do I can do too

Hey everyone I'm back! London was amazing!

Iza-chan Amorim: That's so cool to know someone in Brazil reads my stories! I'm so glad you like it! Out of all my stories this seems to be my most popular one. i wonder why? Anyway too bad none of your friends like DGray-Man, because it's soo good and your English is great! I'm learning Japanese and i don't think i could write a letter that good (I'm just really bad though...)

Well on with the story! Oh and in case you were wondering Seth and Matt are on another mission. let's see let's put them in...Canada! Yup their on a mission in Canada.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Umm, there's one thing I don't understand." Allen was reading the mission papers while we were jumping over a house rooftop.

"Just worry about the train for now!" Kanda yelled at him.

I was in the back and quietly following.

"Please hurry, the train has come!" Our finder informed us.

"Whaaat!? We're going on that!?" Allen jumped.

We all landed safely.

"Illegally boarding the train…" Allen sweat dropped.

"We've always done it this way." Kanda replied.

"Excuse me, passengers!" A flustered attendant said "This is the first class train, normal citizens are supposed to be in the second class train…and you guys just came in from there…".

I had just dropped down and I was the last so I closed the hatch.

"We're the Black Priests, please get the room ready." The finder told the attendant.

The Black…!?" looked at Kanda's crest on the front of his jacket "Y-yes sir!" He bowed.

"What was that?" Allen and I asked confused.

"The rose crest you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Black Order, and it allows you to enter any place you desire." The finder explained.

"Hmm…" Allen studied the crest.

"By the way, I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. The name's Toma. Nice to meet you." Toma told us.

We walked into the cabin that was given to us. Kanda as on one side and Allen and I were on the other.

"All right, the question I was wondering about earlier…what does this eerie legend have to do with innocence?" He asked Kanda.

"Che. An innocence is…" Kanda began to explain.

'_He just 'che'ed Allen'_ I noted.

"…a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But it's appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stones always cause eerie illusions, for some reason..." He trailed off.

"So that means the 'Ghost of Martel' might have something to do with innocence?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. 'In an eerie place lies innocence.' That's why the Black Order investigates these kinds of places, and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an innocence being there, they send us in." Kanda finished.

Now all of us were looking over the information Komui gave us.

Allen looked surprised as Kanda went 'This…'. I didn't get what they were startled over…then again I was kinda slow.

"That's right. I too was part of the investigation, so I have seen it before." Toma answered the boy's question from outside the door "The ghost of Martel is…".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal POV

They raced over the ground hurrying to get to Martel.

"The ghost of Martel is only a doll…" Allen mumbled what Toma had just told them.

"It wouldn't be surprising if an innocence was used to create these dolls." Kanda voiced.

The group heard a screech as they came to the edge of the cliff. The girl's eyes gazed at the ruins of the once beautiful city of Martel.

'_What's with this chill…? It feels like…death?'_ Mel shivered, she knew the reason for it.

"Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead. Hey, you." Kanda got Allen & Melody's attention "I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed, if I find that you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners." Kanda told the twins seriously.

"I don't like you way of thinking." Allen also said seriously.

"And I'll say this: I'll save Allen, but what you just told us goes for me as well, concerning you that is. So don't get in my way." The girls storm gray eyes glared at him.

He was about to say something back when a part of the city exploded before us. Allen, being Allen, rushed in and attacked the assaulter.

"Who are you?" The akuma asked in a playful voice.

Melody's eyes burned from seeing all the akuma and she had her wings out. "Innocence invocate!" She called raising her hand above her head, putting her gloves on, they invocation and now she was free to use the elements at her will.

"What are you?" The akuma landed a perfectly centered kick on Allen's stomach, sending him crashing through a wall.

"That idiot." Kanda said from atop one of the old houses.

"ALLEN!" Melody called after her brother. She knew he had to take care of himself though; she raced off to take out akuma roaming around the city, only hesitating because she wasn't sure if Allen could beat the akuma.

"That one was different from the other guys in white coats. He was wearing a black one." The akuma said in its playful voice. He looked down t his hand and frowned, it's hand was all cracked. "Oh~ I get it. This power…you're the ones called 'Exorcists' eh?"

Allen burst out of the rubble "You're the one that killed the finders!" Allen yelled.

The akuma grinned sadistically.

Kanda watched from a roof top _'Idiot…rushing in before thinking it over. He's probably an evolved level 2 form akuma…he's much stronger that at level 1 and he even has the ability of free thought. Plus his special abilities are still unknown to us.'_ Kanda glanced over at where the barrier was set up _'Most likely, those are the dolls down there. The barrier won't last with only 4 seals…'_ Kanda drew his sword "Let's go, Mugen!"

He drew his fingers across the sword to activate the innocence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can you hear it? The sound of my heart…I'm getting excited! Exorcist, exorcist, exorcist! Uuuu~ Uuuuuuu`!" The akuma's laugh sounded all broken up.

'_This akuma…does it have emotions? He feels happy in battle…and what the…? The soul sealed within the body is becoming corrupt.'_ Allen stared the akuma straight in the face.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A ear splitting cry was quickly silenced.

Allen and the akuma looked up, startled.

"Mugen. Return of the Apocalypse!" Kanda sliced another right down the middle "First illusion: Underworld insects!" A bunch of creatures with pointed heads came out of Kanda's blade. 2 more akuma exploded.

"Oh-!? There was another one?" The akuma sounded surprised.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Another akuma yelled.

"Ice shard barrage!" A female voice called in the distance, silencing the cry.

"And another!?" It was truly confused.

"Hey, what's the deactivation code for the talisman?" Kanda asked the dying finder.

"Y…you came exorcist." The finder answered with his dying breath.

"If you want to avenge your comrades' deaths, then hurry up and answer me." Kanda had no remorse for the poor man.

"Ha…have hope…'Have…hope'…" He never spoke again.

Kanda jumped down to deactivate the barrier.

"No…! The dolls…Errrr…errrrr…" The akuma looked around like he was confused.

Allen looked questionably at the akuma.

It began to drool from it's mouth "I'll kill you right here. I'll kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you!" It repeated again and again in a murderous tone.

"Come with me." Kanda held out his hand after deactivating the barrier. Holding on to the dolls he jumped up onto a nearby rooftop.

"I'll get you later anyway! You and that girl are next!" The akuma warned.

"I won't help you defeat him. It was your fault that you acted on your emotions in the first place. Though I'm sure your sister will come along in a minute." Kanda glanced at Allen from the corner of his eye.

"All right, go ahead. You have the innocence, so there's no need for me to worry. I'll destroy this akuma and then find Mel. Then we'll find you." Allen looked determined

Kanda looked a second longer before disappearing.

The akuma charged Allen, but he managed to block him. Rubble flew as the battled. Finally Allen sliced the akuma in half, or so he thought.

'_No! This isn't the akuma! A fake?'_ Allen couldn't see the soul.

"Over here, over here." The akuma's voice taunted.

Allen turned his head towards the noise and was stabbed…by himself?

"Me?" Allen asked looking at a mirror image of himself.

His shoulder was bleeding badly and he fell to the floor. "Damn."

"Hehe. I copied it." The Allen look-a-like said.

Allen looked up confused.

"Your power…" It held up the same exact arm that Allen had, only his was on the right hand and only the top half of Allen was copied. So it looked like Allen with half a coat that, at his waist, turned into a big striped skirt that had huge legs underneath. "You underestimated me, didn't you? I'm at level 2. Unlike the ball-like akuma, my abilities have been discovered." It stuck out it tongue in a playful manner. "Well actually, I just found out about them myself. And this is my evolved form of ability…NOW I'LL KILL YOU!!" It's face mutated into a sadistic smirk as he flew at Allen.

The akuma's arm turned into a pitch fork and he sent Allen crashing through at least 4 houses. The akuma noticed Timcanpi standing in a corner "What the hell are you looking at!" It licked it's lips.

"Ouch." Allen complained getting up "What the hell was that?"

'_That moment when the akuma moved it's hands…spear-like things shot out. If I didn't block with my left hand…'_ Allen looked down to examine his arm "Gah!" His arm was steaming and it was breaking apart in hexagonal pieces.

"Nooo-I've been wounded! Komui's gonna have to fix it again! I'm scared…Oh I now! I'll have Melody fix it!" Allen was happy for a moment, then he heard a crackling "I wonder what that sound is…"

Allen fell down as the floor gave way, yelling Nooooooo the whole way. Until one of his clawed fingers got caught on a chandelier. Then he started swinging back and forth.

He looked around below him. The room was expensive looking with its tile floors and huge tiled columns, it was probably owned by a rich family, back when people still lived there.

The chandelier broke and Allen landed on the ground in a sitting position. He looked around and gasped "This is…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With Kanda

"An underground path?" The Japanese boy asked the dolls.

"To protect from the strong sunlight, there's an underground district below the city. It's like a maze, so if someone goes in without knowing their way around, they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs out to the sea." The female doll explained "The beast called 'Akuma' can fly…I think it's best that we stay underground."

Kanda jumped down from the roof he was on and landed perfectly on the floor below. His transmission golem started ringing from the collar of his coat. "Oh, it's Toma. How are things there?"

"I was investigating from a different block abandoned block. There seems to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast, now Sir Walkers whereabouts are unknown. Oh, and it's seems that only the akuma has come out from the roof and he's trying to catch the golden golem." Toma relayed.

"All right. I'll send my golem as a guide, so only bring Tim. We don't want to stay here any longer. We need Tim's ability right now…there's been something thats bothering me. I haven't come in contact with any akuma other than the ones we saw when we got here…" Kanda replied.

"Oh, yes Miss Walker has been taking care of them. She's very talented, taking out so many akuma at once." Toma replied to his unasked question.

"Che. It doesn't take much to wipe out a few level 1's." Kanda cut the transmission.

Outside the building Toma was hiding in, the akuma had just caught Tim and proceeded to throw him on the floor and pound him with his fist. "Hyahahahaha!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With Melody

She ran through the streets hoping to grab the akuma's attention and bring them away from Kanda and Allen.

"AKUMA! Come and get me!" She yelled, they heard and pretty soon she had rounded them all up.

She gulped as she looked at all the akuma she had gathered "Well, that's more then I expected" she sighed "Well nothing to it. Let's go"

4 akuma charged her and she gracefully dodged using her wings to carry her into the sky.

"Ice shared barrage!" She yelled above them, thick shards of ice rained down on the akuma and they exploded.

"Okay who's next?" Melody's hair flew around her face as she flapped her wings. Next 6 akuma charged her, she dodged all the beams they shot at her and she danced around in the sky. Every once in awhile she saw an opening at shot some ice crystals at an akuma to destroy it. After she destroyed 5 she noticed she couldn't find the last one. A shadow loomed over her from the back "Oh crap…" she sweat dropped and quickly turned around to throw up a shield.

Melody was too slow though. The akuma fired a beam and it was in the perfect place for a direct hit. "Dammit!" She used her wings as shield by folding them in front of her to block the beam. She was sent crashing through the house below.

Carefully she got up and looked at her wings, there were two half circles in each of them, near the bottom, from taking the direct hit. She deactivated them and pushed all the ruble off of herself.

"You guys are really beginning to piss me off." Her eyes were the color of blood and her voice was dangerously low. There we still around 8 akuma so she waited until they were close, then she unleashed a powerful attack.

"Wrath of the devil!" She yelled as flames engulfed the rest of the akuma. The world swam in front of her "Crap…guess I wasn't supposed to use that much energy…" She fell forward but the ground underneath her gave way and she fell into the darkness below...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back with Kanda

"Alright. We're gonna go underground, but do you know the path?" Kanda asked.

"I…do" The man spoke this time.

"Guzol." The girl said looked concernedly at him.

"I…have been living for 5oo years, there's no path I don't know." He removed his hat to reveal his mutated face. His left eye was swollen shut and above his right eye was a swollen part of his forehead. His lips were think and shriveled and his nose was pushed in like a pugs.

Kanda looked at the man surprised.

"Hehe…ugly, eh…?" He placed the hat back on his head and his face was once again hidden.

"You're the doll? It's amazing you can talk." Kanda looked down at the doll.

"Yes…you guys came here to take my heart, right?" Guzol asked.

"If it's possible, I want it now." Kanda stated "We don't need the trouble of carrying big dolls with us the whole way."

"Gu…Guzol's the only one who knows the underground path! Without him, we'll just get lost!!" The blon haired girl stepped in front of Guzol as if to protect him.

"And who are you?" Kanda questioned the girl.

"I'm…Guzol's…" She look scared and frightened.

*Cough* "I found her…so…I adopted…her…" *cough*. He was coughing hard, like he was on his deathbed.

"Guzol…" The girl looked back at him.

"Sir Kanda." Toma whispered from around a house corner a few steps down.

"I'm sorry but I can't back off now. Also, we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the akuma. You can keep it for now, but in the end, we're still going to take your heart." Kanda said mercilessly. A little softer ha added "Sorry for dragging you into this." Kanda walked down the steps and met up with Toma who held out his hands, in it were what looked like little pieces of rubble.

"It's Timcanpi." Toma simply said.

Tim regenerated and was once again whole.

"Show me the info on the akuma, Tim." Kanda told him.

Tim opened his mouth and projected a picture of the akuma in the screen that popped up.

"It's like a mirror…" Kanda said after carefully studying the pictures Tim showed.

"What?" Toma asked.

"This akuma…he's backwards. Watch. When he took on the image of the Bean Sprout, his cloths, his weapon…they're all backwards."

"Bean Sprout?"

"It's him. See Even the slashed fake is backwards and this fake had no insides, it was only a 3-D doll. This isn't just some 'copy' ability…more precisely, he's using something to copy off of…and whatever he copies, he can equpit and use it as if it was his own." Kanda noted see the picture of the akuma with the arm like a pitchfork. "As long as I see him copying the Bean Sprouts left arm and attacking with it…"

'_Damn him for letting this akuma copy his arm!'_ Kanda cursed in his head.

"We should have searched for Sir Walker and who knows where Miss Walker is." Toma told Kanda. "We can't even tell if Sir Walker is real, even if he's alive…and what of Miss Walker? What if she's lost?"

"No, we can tell, because the akuma would be opposite of Allen. He's an idiot if he comes out like that. As for Melody, she knew the risks when this mission started and I told her if I could complete the mission I would leave them, we have the dolls so let's go." Kanda walked back towards the dolls.

The dolls were quietly slipping away though. So when Kanda turned around the corner…

"Those two are gone. They…THEY RAN AWAY! Damn, where could they be?" Kanda looked pissed.

"Sir Kanda behind you…" Toma warned.

Kanda looked back and saw the akuma in Allen's form.

* * *

So there you have it, hope i haven't kept you all waiting to long, as soon as we got back to school our teachers piled the homework on us. Oh and i have the first chapter od 3 other stories written in one of my notebooks. I want you to tell me which one you'd like to read, if you like any of them. Though most likely i'll go with my One Piece one.

One Piece - AcexOC

DNAngel - DarkxOCxKrad

Super smash Bros - MarthxOC

and NO Mel is NOT dead! Duh that would end the story. Jeez my friend was reading this and she turned to me and asked "Is Melody dead?" Honestly i just stared at her.

If you like my story try reading:

The Rarest of Jewels is a Lady's Tears by Satchelle

it's really good.


	4. The sad truth

Hola everyone! you're all gonna hate me but after this I'm going to Japan. So you're gonna have to wait at least 2 weeks for the next chapter. So i hope you enjoy this one. By the way this is the one i'm mostly working on since this is the one most people like.

* * *

Chapter 4

The little girl used her hand to slow the fall the two beings were making. They fell from a trap door into the sand below.

"Are you alright, Guzol?" The girl asked.

"Ah…thanks to your slowing us down, the impact wasn't too serious…" Guzol answered, still lying on the ground.

"Thank goodness." Was all she said. Her hat had fallen off during the drop and now you could clearly see her knee length blond hair. Her left eye was bandaged and she had antenna like things on the top of her head. She was clutching her left hand which was broken and bloody.

"Lala! Did your hand get crushed!?" Guzol exclaimed looking down at her broken hand.

"It's fine!" Lala protested. "In any case, as long as you keep living, I will too…."

"Ugh! Hah…hah" Guzol hacked. *Cough* He coughed up a lot of blood, at least a hand full.

"Guzol…there isn't much time left is there?" Lala asked hugging him. What…can I do for you…?" Lala asked him sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With Allen

The white haired boy slowly moved through the maze like corridor.

"Wh…what should I do…? I'm lost…" Allen sweat dropped. "Ahhhhh!! I shouldn't have walked around so carelessly!! This place is a freaking maze!! I'm not supposed to get lost here like some missing child!!!"Allen wailed clutching his head and tears flying out of his eyes. "If only Timcanpi were here…" Allen sniffled.

What he didn't know was Tim heard him and was trying to break though the wall. When he couldn't succeed he opened his mouth and ate through the wall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With Kanda & Toma.

Kanda turned around to see Allen…in opposite form!

"…Ka…Ka…ndaa…" It said slowly trying to say Kanda's name.

"It's a mirror image!" Toma pointed out.

"It seems that we have an incredibly stupid one here…" Kanda invocated his innocence.

The akuma looked helplessly at Kanda. "Si…r..Ka..n..daaa" It whispered.

"Return of the Apocalypse. Under world insects! 'First illusion'!" Kanda yelled as the insects once again shot out from his sword as he swung. "DIE!"

The insects had almost reached the Allen look-a-like when a familiar white hand shot out, from a side corridor, to protect it. The target fainted.

"Wa…Master Walker…" It said.

"You are…?" Allen looked at it in confusion.

"Bean Sprout!" Kanda yelled in anger.

"Kanda…" Allen said looking in his direction.

"What do you think you're doing!? Why are you protecting the akuma!?"…Okay so angry was an understatement to how mad Kanda was…

"Kanda, I have am 'eye' that can tell people apart from akuma. This person isn't an akuma." Allen had walked over to the 'akuma' and knelt beside it.

"Master…Walk…er…" It said weakly.

"A gap in it's face?" Allen saw the skin peeling off by it's left cheek.

He pulled the skin off to reveal Toma's face.

"What…" Kanda looked on in amazement.

"That Toma behind you is an akuma, Kanda!" Allen called his warning too late.

The akuma punched Kanda right into a wall and his sword flew out of reach…Scratch that. The akuma punched him through several walls…While being punched though the walls Kanda and the akuma heard a faint scream, but both ignored it.

"You bastard…when did you..?" Kanda asked

The akuma was holding Kanda off the ground, against a wall by his neck.

"Hehe…when you were talking with him! I found the one you call 'Toma' at the same time I crushed the yellow golem." It gloated. "I thought if I wore 'this' image then you wouldn't notice. See? You didn't notice that this was a mirror image. I made him wear the 'image' of the white haired one…hehe.I'm smart. My skin is duplicating paper. I really got you good."

Kanda just smirked in response. The akuma slashed Kanda from right shoulder down to his left hip. He left Kanda go and the Asian boy dropped to the floor on both feet, head droped to his chest.. His hair band had also been cut so his hair fell down around his face.

"Hurry up and die already!" The akuma sounded angry.

"Die? I cannot die before I find _that person_." Kanda said.

He knew from all the blood loss and pain he was about to pass out. But the last thing he saw has a streak of silver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With Melody

The female exorcist was lying on the remains of the floor above, her hair was fanned out around her head and if it wasn't for the blood spot that was blooming from her stomach it almost looked like she was sleeping.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Wh…where am I?" The storm gray eyed girl proceeded to sit up and winced after feeling a sharp jolt of pain from her stomach. Her hand went down to her stomach and when she brought it back in front of her it was covered in blood. "Great, just great."

She looked around and saw she was inside, what she believed to be, a small underground path way. Looking up she could still see the sky.

"Well guess I should fix this huh?" She mumbled looking down at her stomach. Holding up her right arm to activate the innocence. "Okay now let's see why I'm bleeding shall we?" She liked to talk to herself when she was alone...or to say it made her feel less alone. The silver haired girl feared being alone so she often talked to herself.

Pulling her coat off and pulling part of her shirt up she saw a rock had cut through her stomach. She probably fell on it. She sighed and put her hand over the wound, she said 'heal' and warm, glowing green light engulfed the wound so she couldn't see it. When the light disappeared her wound was only a scar. Melody pulled her shirt back down and left the coat at her side.

"Now what else…" She thought before getting up. Then it dawned on her.

Melody braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. "Innocence invocate!" She called invocating her broken wings. A white hot searing pain shot through her entire back and she let out a scream. When her wings finally came out her voice caught in her throat and she stopped and collapsed onto the ground once again. "Damn."

Gathering her strength she sat back up and brought her wings in front of her, looking at the half holes in each of her wings she sighed again. She healed those to. Then she deactivated her arm and stood up wobbling a little. "Now let's go find the boys."

She bent her knees and prepared to take off. She jumped and used her wings to fly up through the opening. The first flap she winced because her wings were still sore but she knew she had to find them. Looking around from the sky she saw dust rising from her left. It looked like a couple of buildings were broken too. She quickly headed towards the dust.

When she got the she landed, without a sound and crept around and saw Kanda and the akuma. She also noticed Kanda was about to pass out. Right before he did though she ran in front of him to guard him.

"Awesome-he died while standing! Gya hya hya hya!" The akuma laughed.

"You bastard!" Allen came bursting in and threw the akuma through the next wall and looked at his sister.

"Mel you're okay!...How's Kanda?" He asked with worry in his tone.

"You can relax, he's still alive, he lost a lot of blood though." Melody replied checking his pulse.

They decided to move while the akuma was occupied.

"Ugh…damn it…that piece of shit…my body got sliced in half." The akuma struggled to get up. "Where did they go!?" He noticed the siblings and the Asian boy were nowhere to be found when he looked around.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The twins had decided they should move quickly and so Allen was carrying Toma and Mel was carrying Kanda. She had deactivated her wings because they felt like the were on fire, so she figured she shouldn't use them anymore.

Allen and Mel walked away from the akuma at a steady pace but they were breathing hard.

"Master Walker, Miss Walker…please leave me here. You're badly wounded too…" Toma pleaded.

"I will do no such thing!" Allen replied.

"Unlike this guy here," Mel nodded her head towards Kanda "we care about others so we're not leaving you behind."

'_Damn…I have no idea where we are. Isn't there a place where we could stop to take care of these injuries?'_ Allen stopped upon hearing singing.

"A song?" Melody voiced his thoughts and the headed towards the singing.

_Martel was called "The land forsaken by God". Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that danced and sang._

When we got to the sound we saw the two dolls. I immediately noticed the girl was the doll. She turned around in surprise.

"Ah…sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…you are a doll, aren't you?" Allen asked.

The girl glared at us and grabbed one of the many pillars and threw it at us. We dodged

"Allen give me Toma!" Mel yelled and he tossed Toma to me. Jumping back a few steps she activated her gloves and created a shield of ice so the pillars wouldn't hurt them. Of course if they hit the shield then Melody would have to remake it.

"W-w-w wait a minute! Calm down and let's taaa- waaaa!" Allen nearly avoided the last pillar.

The doll picked up another pillar and got ready.

"Doesn't look like she'll listen." Allen pulled off his glove with his teeth and activated his innocence. When the pillar was about to hit him he caught it and threw it so it knocked over the rest of the pillars, leaving her with nothing to throw.

"Please tell me what's going on. I don't want to fight a cute girl." Allen told Lala.

Melody cautiously deactivated the ice and made the Toma comfortable by laying him down next to her. She knew Kanda's head should be propped up so the blood didn't all flow there so…hesitantly she laid him down and put his head in her lap.

"Guzol is going to die soon! Until then, please don't separate me from him! I'll give you my heart!" Lala pleaded.

"Okay, I'll wait." Allen agreed.

Melody had used Kanda's own shirt to tie a bandage around his chest and while doing so she had to admit…Kanda had a nice chest. She shook her head _'Stop thinking like that stupid! You hate him and you're only being nice because he's almost dead!..If only Allen would let me use my arm…but that drains me and we don't know the side effects.'_.

(AN: I mean come on you can't heal people and bring them back to health without a side effect now can you? She never tried it before because Allen's afraid of the side effects, she's never healed someone else.)

Lala told us the story of how she was abandoned and met Guzol.

"Let me live with him until the end! Please!" She begged.

"No!" Kanda protested waking up. "Wait until this old man dies…? We can't grant this wish, we came here to protect the innocence!! Take the dolls heart **now**!" Kanda glared at Allen.

Allen looked doubtfully at Kanda.

"What did we come here for!?" Kanda asked reminding Allen the whole reason we were here.

"I…I can't do it. Sorry I just can't do it…" Allen looked of to the side to avoid Kanda's glare/look of hatred.

"Kanda please lie back down you wounded an-" Melody tried to convince him to lay down.

Kanda ignored her and walked past Allen and towards the akuma "There are sacrifices that must be made rookies." Kanda pointed his sword at Lala.

Lala looked alarmed "Please! Don't take it…stop…" Guzol put his arms up trying to guard Lala.

"Then I will be the one!" Allen stood between the sword and Lala. "Will it be enough if I am the 'sacrifice' for these two?" Allen asked.

Kanda punched him and Allen went down.

"How incredibly naive…selling yourself out for some pitiful strangers." Kanda also collapsed. "ISN'T THERE ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU!?" Kanda yelled in at him.

"Other then my sister? No. There was something else important…I lost it…long ago…It's pitiful…I don't have a noble reason…I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all." When he finished he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Then what about your sister?" Kanda asked.

"She can take care of herself…and the Order would take care of her too. Because I am small , my heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, not what the whole world needs. I can't just abandon what's in front of my eyes. I want to protect everything I can!" Allen looked desperately at Kanda begging him to understand.

From behind a single hooked finger pierced through Guzol and Lala. They were dragged backwards into the sand, Allen reached out to grab them but he was to slow. The sand started swirling around us.

"It's him." Kanda, Allen & Melody said at the same time.

The akuma came out of the sand holding Lala, who was no a lifeless doll, and Guzol, who was still pierced with the claw straight through his stomach. In his clarwed finger was the innocence. "I got the innocence!" It shouted gleefully.

* * *

Sorry if there we spelling/grammer errors, i was in a hurry to get this one up before i left.


	5. Oh no the sadist has arrived

Hey everyone! Kunoichi here, finally back from Japan after 2 weeks. From now on it's gonna be a little slow because I have a project I'm going to be working on right up until the last day of school, it's one project but worth all my grades in all my classes so I can't fail. Sorry but you're all just gonna have to put up with it. I think this should be the last chapter to follow the story line for now. It'll still follow the main story but instead of going with Allen on his next mission she goes with Kanda, who I'm sure is thrilled.

Marine is hope2: You're the first person that's thought about Matt's feelings thank you! You'll get to see just how cool Damien is in this chapter but even more of him in the next one.

Lathya: Yeah she just calls that out from habit, since i haven't released what it really is yet, that will remain a mystery for awhile.

Chapter 5

Lala fell to the ground a lifeless doll.

"La…Lala…" Guzol stretched his hand out to Lala, who was lying lifeless in the sand.

"Ooooh, so this is innocence" The akuma held the capsule to its eyes.

"Return it. Return that innocence." Allen's arm was undergoing some kind of transformation.

His left eye changed into more of a viper looking eye and it looked like he could see out of it sharper.

"Master Walkers anti-akuma weapon…" Toma stared in amazement.

"It's going to change. Exorcists who use a parasite-type anti-akuma can manipulate it according to their emotions. His innocence is reacting to his anger." Kanda explained as they all watched intently as his left arm transformed.

'_Even so why is he emitting such a murderous rage?!'_ Kanda thought, looking at Allen.

Allen jumped and charged at the akuma.

"Idiot! You weapon hasn't fully formed yet!" Kanda yelled at Allen.

Melody got ready to jump and protect her brother but she stopped short when she noticed it was shaped like a canon. Allen pointed it right in front of the akuma and he fired.

"It fired…" Kanda stopped what he was doing and stared in amazement. Looks like he was also getting ready to jump in between.

"Gya!" The akuma moved his feet trying to get away from the little beams, it almost looked like he was dancing.

The little orange beams looked like the top of lightsabers and they piled together on top of the akuma. On the bottom they were a thick pile, but some piled on top of others so it made a tower like structure. Allen landed on the top.

"Allen…" Melody looked up at her brother slightly scared.

He didn't reply or give an indication he ever heard her.

She looked up at him wide eyed; he'd never acted or ignored her before…Kanda looked over at her after she fell silent and noticed her eyes had turned their pale lavender color, signifying her fear.

He was very careful not to hit Lala's lifeless body or the dying Guzol. The akuma was behind him and was running around in the sand like scorpion.

"You can't hit me when I shift into sand~" It sang.

Allen jumped of the beam tower when the akuma shot his forked hand out, but it was one step ahead of him and while Allen was falling in the air it shot out from the sand, the akuma passed through him and engulfed the white haired boy.

"Keke, gotcha! It's over for you." The akuma held his stomach which was round since Allen was inside.

'_I can't see anything.' _Allen looked around inside the akuma and saw nothing.

"Hmmm, how many times do I have to stab you before you die?" The akuma readied its pitchfork like hand. He stabbed himself with his hand.

"Allen!" Mel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Master Walker!" Toma also yelled.

"He's fine." Kanda said watching the akuma intently.

'_I can still feel his murderous rage. It hasn't disappeared.'_ Kanda watched the akuma stab his stomach again and again. Each time Melody winced, only slightly, but he could still tell none the less.

Allen came flying out the back of the akuma and broke the hand with his arm. Next a single orange beam came out and the hilt wrapped around the end so it became a sword. (LIGHTSABER!!!)

Allen sliced the sand skin off the akuma while it screeched.

"So this is your real body, huh?" He smirked and changed his arm back into the gun. "I'm not giving you a chance to change you appearance again!"

"I still have your arm!" It yelled calling upon the power of the arm..

All of Allen's rage went into that one attack and he one. The akuma's hand began to deteriorate.

"Sh-shit!! What? Even though I used his hand…Why did I lose?" It looked at Allen alarmed.

'_It's just you. That's your limit. Even with the same weapon, the users are different. The only one that can use the true power of the anti-akuma weapon is the exorcist. As the innocence synchronizes more with the exorcist, the more powerful he will become.'_ Kanda said to himself, not answering the akuma out loud.

Allen coughed up blood and fell to the ground. _'Shit. Rebound. My body can't keep up with the morphed weapon.'_

"Gotcha!" The akuma seized the chance to attack.

Luckily Kanda stopped him and just in time too.

"Kanda!" Allen was back to his senses.

"Che." Kanda was using his sword to block the akuma's hand put the pressure that was put on his body was causing his chest wound to reopen. "You useless…What do you think you were doing, running out of power at the last minute!?" Kanda scolded. "You were the bastard that blabbed about protecting those two!" Kanda glared at the older twin while reminding him of his promise.

"I **hate** the way naive people like you do things…and even more so, I **hate** people who don't keep their promises!" Kanda was focusing on keeping the akuma hand at bay.

"Ah ha." Allen laughed lightly "Which ever it is…you still hate me…It's not like I've run out of power or anything like that…I'm just taking a little break." He said.

"Allen…YOU IDIOT!" Mel yelled at her brother though she had a sad look in her eyes. Honestly she was relieved her brother was okay and in one single piece.

"…Everything you do is irritating…" Kanda looked ahead instead of looking at Allen.

Kanda threw the akuma up into the air and Allen activated his canon.

"Scatter!" They both attacked and the akuma was fried.

"EXORSICTS!" It cursed and disappeared.

They made a pretty big hole in the wall, Melody looked up and she could see the sky. The innocence dropped down and she walked over to it and looked at Allen who nodded.

"Please live once more. For Lala's sake…" The silver haired girl picked the innocence up and hugged it to her chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ahh, blue skies. Emerald green ocean. Por favor~ Italia~" Komui sang from the phone.

"So what?" Kanda asked peeling a bandage from his face. He had an annoyed look on his face as he held the phone to his ear with his right hand.

Kanda and Melody had gone to a hospital while Allen had volunteered to stay behind to watch the doll.

" 'What?' Hehe~. I'm jealous, damn it!" Komui yelled into the phone with tears running down his face while stamping various documents. "It has been 3 days since you defeated the akuma! What are you doing!? Everyone is using me like a slave! They don't let me go outside. It's like I'm a prisoner in the dungeon of some castle…"

"Stop shouting. Shut up. If you've got a problem complain to him! Actually Komui, I don't get along with him! Or his sister." Kanda pulled the I.V. from his arm.

"You don't get along with anyone. So…Where are the twins?" Komui pointed out.

"Che, the boy's still in the city with the doll and the girl's in the next room over."

"That doll called Lala…it'll be soon right?"

"Probably. _It_ has already been working for 500 years. It's not the same doll. It'll stop by itself."

The doctor of the hospital burst into Kanda's room. "Wait, wait…What are you doing!?"

"I'm leaving. Claim your money there." Kanda pointed to where Toma was handing the Doctor his money.

"No, no! your condition is critical! It should take you 5 months to recover completely." The Doctor held his hand up as if that would stop Kanda.

"I'm healed."

"There's no way!!"

Komui heard the whole conversation since Kanda was still holding the phone.

Kanda, rudely, thrust the bandages at the Doctor and pulled his shirt back on "Thanks for everything." Then the Asian teen walked out.

"Your injuries took quite a while this time, Kanda." Komui continued.

"But I'm healed." He pointed out.

"But since it took some time, it means it's starting to deteriorate. You can't afford to misgauge you're life reserve…So…"

"What do you want? If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up." Kanda urged Komui to get to the point.

"You've got it wrong-the next mission…"

While Kanda and Toma walked through the streets they passed a blond woman was holding her baby in her arms. "My, my…what's wrong this time?" She looked down surprised. "He never sleeps unless someone sings him a lullaby. Maybe it's because the breeze picked up today. The rustling of the trees might sound like a song."

Above them Melody had just flown out of the window and was racing towards the ruins to her brother, that made the wind pick up even more. While flying she remembered what happened after she returned the innocence to Lala.

Flashback

"_Master human…how about a song?" Lala asked as she got up, but she was no longer Lala. It was the doll Guzol met at the beginning._

_Guzol looked at her sadly. "You would sing for me?" He cried. "Lala…I love you" He stilled._

_Lala reached out for his hand in a mechanical way "Are you asleep? Then I'll sing a lullaby." Lala began to sing._

_From then on she continued to sing the same sad sounding lullaby._

End Flashback

Melody landed right as Kanda got to Allen.

"What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard!" Kanda reprimanded Allen.

"Huh…" Allen didn't even look up from where he was. His legs were pulled up against his stomach and his arms were crossed and placed on his knees. His forehead was resting on his arms. "What is someone who's supposed to take 5 months to recover doing here?"

"I'm healed." Kanda replied matter-o-factly.

"No way…"

"Shut up."

"…Mel…?" Allen asked his sister.

"I didn't do anything, I swear."Melody defended herself.

"I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You and your sister deliver the innocence back to headquarters."

"Understood."

Kanda glanced up at Allen. "If it's hard to bear, then stop the doll. It isn't Lala anymore, right?" Kanda tried to be nice.

"But it's their promise. The only one who can break Lala is Guzol."

"You're naïve. We're destroyers, not saviors." Kanda looked sad when he said that.

"I know that." Allen looked up "But I…" Allen stopped talking.

They all looked up in surprise from the sudden quietness…

"They song stopped…" Melody looked up at the opening.

Allen leaned down to retrieve the innocence. "Thank you." For a moment Lala looked restored to what she was when they first saw her. "For letting me sing until I break. The promise has been fulfilled." She reverted back to the broken shell she was.

"Hey what's wrong?" Melody asked when she heard crying.

"Nothing." Allen answered his sister, while wipping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Kanda…although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save." Allen said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After coming back…watching Lenalee defeat Komurin…watching Allen blush over her and Helveska checking us over the twins were finally allowed to relax…that is until they got their next mission.

Melody was eating lunch in the cafeteria when Lenalee walked by.

"Oh Melody, my brother wants to see you in his office after you're done eating." She said holding a stack of papers.

"Okay, I'll be there. Do you want help with that?" The girl asked worried she might fall over.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking." And with that Lenalee ran off down the hallway to the south wing.

Melody finished up her spaghetti and walked over Komui's office. When she walked in she also saw Seth.

"SETH!!" The excited girl proceeded to glomp him and he nuzzled back.

"_Nice to see you too."_ He said to Mel though the link.

"Che." A familiar male voice coughed.

Melody looked up and for the first time she noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. Kanda, to her displeasure, was also in the room sitting on the couch. She glared at him. He glared right back.

"We're just waiting for one more so Melody why don't you take a seat?" Komui asked. "I believe the name of the boy we're awaiting is-" Komui was cut off as the door was slammed open.

In walked a brown haired youth with chocolate brown hair and honey golden eyes. He had broad shoulder and he was tall too, around 6'2. You could tell he had muscle even though he had sort of a lanky shape. Around his neck was a necklace with 2 little charms, one a scythe and the other a blade. He quickly scanned the room and his eyes brightened upon seeing the silver haired girl who was, at the moment, staring with her mouth wide open.

"If you keep your mouth open a bug will fly in." The boy teased her.

"Damien!" Melody quickly scrambled to her feet and ran towards the boy, who opened his arms for a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Mel." Damien said while hugging her back.

It was funny to watch because Melody only came up to around his shoulder, her being 5'6 and all.

Kanda didn't know why but for some reason he didn't like this new person…at all.

"Now, now kids calm down." Komui smirked, Melody glared at him. "Your next mission is to-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'our' next mission? You can't mean as a whole." Kanda glared daggers at Komui.

"Well you're all going to America on a mission. Two odd incidents have been happening in the same area and we'd like you to investigate them." Komui explained.

"So why do you need four of us?" Melody asked.

"There are 2 possible Innocence and since they're in the same area that means twice as many akuma. We want all of you coming back in one piece, so we thought it best to send a big group. That also means you'll be more easily spotted so you're going under cover." Komui grinned.

"This doesn't sound good…" Melody looked at the purple haired Supervisor and shuddered.

"Kanda Melody, you two are going to be a runaway couple and Damien-" This was just not Komui's day.

"I OBJECT!" Kanda stood up and slammed his hands on the table, nearly breaking it.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Melody's eyes turned the color of blood.

Seth growled and grew a few inches.

Damien…well Damien found this _very_ funny and was on the ground laugh so hard he was holding his sides.

The other 3 turned to glare at him and he shut up. Turning their glares back at Komui they quickly thought of ways to kill him.

"Could everyone calm down, please?" Komui looked sheepishly at the 3 demons.

"Why are we under cover as that?" Kanda demanded to know.

"Well that's the best way to sneak you two in don't you think? You don't look at all alike so you couldn't be brother and sister." Damien, still finding the situation funny, voiced exactly what Komui was about to say.

"Then why not send Allen?" Melody asked, her eyes tuning back to their normal storm grey as her anger faded.

"We need to have an experienced person go as well."

"What are Damien and Seth's parts?" Melody asked, looking back at them.

"Damien is your older brother and Seth is your pet. Seth and Damien will be a group and go after one Innocence and Melody and Kanda will go after the other Innocence. If one group gets done first then you will help the other and come back as a group. Understood?" Even though he asked it was more of a statement.

We all nodded our heads.

"So where exactly are we going?" Damien asked.

"You'll be going to the state of Oregon, in America." He smiled brightly.

"………Did you just say we were going to America………?" Melody asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Komui asked the silver haired girl.

"No, not at all. Only that this rocks! I've always wanted to go to America!" She yelled back enthusiastically.

"Great! You leave in 1 hour go pack." Komui dismissed them.

"So soon?" Damien asked, "I just got here." He sighed but walked out none the less.

The all walked to the living quarters and Kanda went left while Mel and Damien went right.

"You over this way too?" Melody asked.

"Right next to Allen actually. See you at the boat." He walked into his room and Melody walked into her room, 2 doors down after muttering a see you.

"Well Seth, let's get packing." She said to Seth who nodded and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

'_I don't need to pack so I can take a nap.'_ He closed his eyes and curled into a ball.

"Goodnight." She whispered and started quietly packing.

* * *

Well that took forever! Sorry about that i wanted to end following the story line in this chapter but I'm busy with school work. It's an important project that counts for at least 1/4 of our grade in every class and all of it for Japanese. So please bear with me and I'll try to update as soon as i can, but the next one to get a chapter will be 'The Brighter Crystal' and i give one chapter to this one then one to that one. This chapter is extra long for the apology. Thanks for the support.

- Kunoichi


	6. Quite a party indeed

RestInChaos: Yeah, I could have handled the CC better…guess I'm still way immature, but I have been correcting things that have been pointed out. I know about the whole a and an thing, sometimes it just doesn't sound right to me. I do spell check, sometime I miss a few things here and there. I hope you think I get better as the story progresses.

I'm updating since so many people have requested it.

Note: Just a reminder for those of you pointing out she has 3 innocence, remember the wings aren't innocence and even though she seems mary-sueish remember her weakness? I hinted at it 2 chapters ago. Well one of them anyways.

* * *

Chapter 6

After her suitcase was packed Melody and Seth made their way down to the boat where Allen, Damien, Kanda & Komui were waiting.

"Well looks like everyone's here." Komui stated as the 4 exorcist boarded the boat.

"Have a safe trip." Allen hugged his younger twin.

"Don't get into trouble." Melody hugged back.

"First you'll take a plane to Canada and then a boat to the US." Komui explained. "A finder will be waiting for you at the airport."

"Why don't we just take a plane directly to the destination?" Melody asked getting into the boat.

"We'd prefer you not to be in the air for 8 hours where the akuma can easily get you. Not to mention only you and Damien could fight. Even then Damien would have a handicap, so you would be by yourself, for the most part." Komui smiled and waved. "See you when you come back."

"Bye." Melody waved back to Allen and Komui as they disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the Airport

"Over here Exorcist's!" A tall man called. The man was wearing the finder's coat and was waving frantically.

"Hello." Melody said as they reached him.

"I already know who you are, so my name's Nathaniel, but you can call me Nate." Nate had short dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights and was about Kanda's size.

"Nice to meet you." Melody bowed politely.

Nate laughed a little. "They weren't kidding when they said the new kids are polite." Melody blushed, "Anyway you're already checked in and we bored in 1 hour, what do you want to do?"

"Can we get something to eat?" Melody asked looking dreamily at the food court.

"Sure." Nate answered and everyone walked over to the food court.

"I'm not hungry." Kanda walked off to the gate where the plane was coming in.

"Not much fun is he?" Nate asked.

"Ignore him, he's _always _like that." Melody sighed.

"How are you going to pretend to be married to him?" Damien asked.

"I have no idea." Melody looked up at the menu of fast food Chinese place.

"I think we should go to a restaurant, you'll need more food than that." Damien pointed out.

The brown haired boy soon directed them to an Italian restaurant. Damien got them a booth and they all sat down, Damien and Mel next to each other and Nate across.

"So, where is this wolf of yours?" Nate looked around but, saw no wolf.

Melody pulled him out from her pocket and showed him a keychain sized wolf.

"We can't take him on the plane with us so I figured he could act as a keychain." Melody shrugged.

"Ah, good idea." Nate nodded and told her right as the waitress came for their order.

"Hello. Are you ready to order?" She asked in a polite tone. Melody did, however, notice the way she looked at Damien.

"I'll just have water." Nate said leaning back into the booth, hands behind his head."

The waitress nodded and, again, directed her attention to Damien.

"Mel?" Damien motioned towards Melody who was quickly scanning the menu.

"Umm, I'll have the lasagna and a coke, please." Melody looked up as the waitress scribbled the order down.

"Nothing for me either." Damien waved the girl away.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure." Damien snapped.

Alarmed the girl scurried off to give the order to the chef.

Melody looked at her brown haired companion questionably.

"What? She was annoying me." He sighed and sipped his water.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Sir, you don't have a reservation." Everyone heard a distressed man yell.

"So? I'm looking for someone and you're in my way." A familiar voice snarled.

Melody shot up like a rocket and was at the front of the restaurant in a flash. In front of her was a distressed waiter and a pissed off looking Asian boy.

Kanda looked directly at Melody as she glared back at him.

"About time you got here." Kanda said with a, now, bored expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Melody yelled, walking towards him.

"There are akuma around. I saw them, but they fled." Kanda said no more.

"So you want to use me to find them?" Melody asked pissed off that she was being used as an object.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Melody glared but activated her eyes. Immediately both her eyes went crazy. She fell to the ground gasping in pain, both hands clutching her head, in front of her eyes. Kanda ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked. Maybe the pain was making her delusional, but Melody could have sworn she heard genuine concern in his voice.

"To…many…akuma……run." That was all the sliver haired girl got out before she fainted.

Kanda caught her in his arms and looked around. Left and right people in the crowds were turning into akuma before his eyes.

Carefully he laid Melody down and stood up. "Shit." He mumbled pulling Mugen out and slashing the nearest akuma in half.

"My, my that won't do." A gray skinned man sighed. He had black wavy hair that stopped at his shoulders and gleaming golden eyes. Crosses adorned his forehead and a top hat sat squarely on his head.

Kanda growled "Who the hell are you?" He pointed his sword at the man.

"Where are your manners boy? My name's Tyki Miki and the sword is a dangerous weapon." Tyki smirked.

"What's going o-" Damien looked around and took out his necklace. Quickly he tugged the gun charm free. "Innocence invocate!" Damien threw the charm in the air, where in glowed and grew to a long, thick blade about the same size a Melody, just slightly bigger. When it came back down Damien caught the handle and readied his gunblade.

Tyki looked up surprised "Another one?" an amused looked found its way to his face.

By this time Seth had popped out of Melody's pocket and was protecting the people.

"Well we've got quite a party don't we? Unfortunately I'm only here for the girl" Tyki stood up and walked over to the unconscious Melody.

"I don't think so." Damien stood between Melody and Tyki.

"I guess we'll be doing this the hard way." Tyki snapped and the akuma began to attack.

Damien was swept away as the akuma charged him.

"Much better." Tyki bent down and looked the unconscious Melody "So you're the other twin? Rhode should be meeting your brother about now." A soft smile graced Tyki's face as he gazed at the girl, who looked like she could be sleeping. "Now isn't the time to be speaking is it?" Tyki picked Melody up in his arms and called an akuma to carry them away.

A bullet whizzed right passed Tyki's ear. He looked down and saw Damien taking carful aim again. Tyki held Melody up in front of him.

"Wouldn't want to hit her now would you?" Tyki smirked as the akuma lifted them out of range of Damien's bullets.

"Now, let's be on our way."

* * *

Yeah i know it's a short chapter, sorry. I wanted to get the next chapter up and that was the best cliffhanger i could think of at the moment. By the way this is going on while Allen and Lenalee go to the Rewinding town where they meet Miranda. I think i captured Tyki really well though. I had to put him in since he's one of my favorite characters in DGray-Man.


	7. I'm hungry

YAY! Okay so that one was kinda short, so I'm gonna make up for that with this one….and yes I'm aware it's been forever since I've updated and I know I said I would update sooner… *hides behind Kanda* sorry…

* * *

Chapter 6

Melody slowly opened her eyes and looked out the nearest window. _'Great where they hell is this?'_ She sat up and rubbed her eyes. That's when she freaked out. For the first time she looked down at her cloths and noticed the dress she was wearing…well more like half a dress. It was a white little nightgown. She also noticed she was in a big King sized bed with a canopy above it.

"The princess finally wakes up." A bored Tyki said.

Melody turned to her right and glared. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, venom in her voice.

"Tsk, tsk. That's quite the mouth you have there. I am Tyki Miki, madame, and you are Melody Walker." He smiled as he looked at her startled expression.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked looking curiously at the strange man known as Tyki Miki.

"Because I am a Noah. Very soon all you exorcists will know who we are. In fact, I believe Road is meeting your brother just about now." He smiled a cruel sadistic smile.

Alarm shot through Melody "What are you doing to my brother?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm sure Road's just playing with him." The word play sounded more like torture. "Why are you worried? Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself little Exorcist?" Tyki took a step towards her.

Melody pushed herself back towards the headboard. Her back hit the smooth, expensively decorated wood and she was shaking with fear.

"Relax, I won't do anything to you. In fact I'm being so nice as to bring you to America myself." Tyki sat on the edge of the bed with that same bored expression he had on earlier. "Mind if I smoke?" He took a cigar from his pocket.

"No, not really. Why are you talking me to America? Wouldn't it be easier to just leave me here?" Melody stopped shaking and just leaned against the headboard looking at the grey skinned man.

"Yes, but in the long run that would…complicate things." He made it clear with his tone that, that was the end on the discussion. "I left a note with your friends telling them I was taking you to America, don't know if they believe it though."

The boys did take what Tyki said to be true and they, begrudgingly, left for America. After Nate finally convinced them they had to depart, even though they lost someone.

"So are you hungry?" Tyki absent mindedly asked.

"A little, now that I think about it and could I get some new cloths?" Melody was pulling at the bottom of her dress.

Tyki smirked and ran his eyes over her, like a tiger waiting to pounce. "Sure." He shrugged at last.

Tyki stood up and offered his hand to Melody, who hesitantly took it and he pulled her up. After being in bed for who knows how long she was a bit unsteady on her feet. She tripped and was about to fall fast first when Tyki's arm shot out and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to his body.

"Do you like me that much?" Tyki teased.

Mel blushed a little, but rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming."

"I will." He winked.

They walked outside the room and took a left. 7 doors down they stopped.

"Inside is a Roads closet. Heaven knows why girls need so many cloths." Tyki sighed. It was more like a room then a closet though.

Melody let go of his hand and pushed open the doors. Inside was every kind on skirt, shirt, dress and pants (back in those days) you could possibly imagine! Tyki closed the doors behind her for privacy. "I suggest a dress, it would be more fitting."

After browsing around for awhile she stopped in front of what was possibly the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was an aqua colored dress with a neckline that wasn't too low cut for her. It was right on the border line of ball gown and normal aristocrat dress. Below it were different shoes to choose from. All the same aqua like color. Melody looked from the heels, on one side, to the flats, on the other and picked something in between the two. Something with a heel, but not too high, since she never could walk in the freaking things.

She slipped it on and to her surprise it fit perfectly. She twirled around and it flew up around her. When she emerged from the room of wonders she saw Tyki staring at her with the look of an animal again. He had changed into a suite and she had to admit, it suited him very well. He held out his arm for her and she took it.

"We almost look the part of royalty." He joked as he lead them down to the dining room.

"If we were I'd be running through the halls looking for a way to escape." Melody smiled as she imagined it.

"Ah, the classic Princess, wanting to be anywhere but inside the castle walls. Yes, I think that role suites you quite well." Tyki nodded in agreement.

"So what's for lunch?" Melody asked.

"What do you feel like eating?" Tyki never thought about what they were going to eat, he just figured she'd…well eat…?

"What do you recommend?" She asked.

"Nothing here. Can you wait until we get to the airport?"

"Sure. I'm not that hungry. Are you sure it's okay I have this dress?" She played with the fabric, which she suspected to be silk, and watched the blues change in the light.

"It's too big for Road anyway. I don't know why she bought it. Plus you'll want it, we're flying on an aristocrat plane. Wouldn't want to look underdressed now would we?" He had a playful smile on his face.

"No we wouldn't." She agreed.

They exited the mansion, as Melody soon found out, and he held the door open for her at the car.

"Such a gentleman." She teased.

"What am I if not a man?" He closed her door and got in the driver's seat.

"A kidnapper? A person in league with akuma? Possibly a killer or evil master mind?" Melody asked as things came to mind.

"Where do you get these ideas?" He wondered as he started the car and drove out of the drive way and into the street.

"My head."

"Ah that would explained it then." He smirked as they drove along the road.

"Are you implying something?"

"About you? Never."

"Riiiiight." She looked out the window and watched the passing trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So when dosh ta plane weave?" Melody asked, her mouth full of food.

"If people are to believe you're an aristocrat then you need to act like one. Any way it's about time we leave for the plane." Tyki mused at her unlady like behavior.

"Okay." Melody finished her sandwich and followed Tyki to the proper gate. There she saw other finely dressed people waiting in line.

"Ah Tyki, it's good to see you." A foreign man said walking over to Tyki and Melody.

The man was tall and had blond hair with bright blue eyes. He looked French, but that was only a guess.

"Good to see you to Alfred. What brings you here?" Tyki asked the man.

"I was here on business, meeting my sisters family." The man explained. "Who is this charming young lady with you? A bit young for you isn't she." Alfred said looking at Melody.

"This is Melody, she's my fiancé. She's older then she looks so don't be alarmed." Tyki wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Go along with it, or I might decide to kill you." Tyki whispered in her ear.

Melody smiled at Alfred and pretended to kiss Tyki on the cheek. "Try anything and you'll be sorry." Melody hissed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Melody." He took her hand and kissed.

'_I swear I'll kill him.'_ Melody smiled sweetly. "Same to you."

"So why are you going to America?"

"We're going to meet her family and hopefully receive their blessings." Tyki said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Alfred thought of what might happen.

"Then we'll elope of course." Tyki smirked. He was having _so_ much fun.

"Of course." Melody mumbled under her breath.

Tyki heard though "What was that love?"

"I said that would be the obvious choice." She quickly recovered.

"Ah to be in love is the best. I wish you both luck." Alfred grabbed his luggage and boarded the plane.

"Indeed." Melody snorted. "I hate you." She pulled herself away from Tyki.

"No you don't. You love me, after all we're getting married." Tyki smiled.

"Whatever." Melody picked up her suitcase and walked towards the plane to board.

Since all of her actual things were with Kanda, Damien, Seth and Nate her suitcase was filled with clothes and accessories from Roads closet. Tyki said she wouldn't mind.

Tyki sighed and picked up his suitcase and followed his 'beloved' onto the plane.

Melody waited impatiently for him to board and put her suitcase away in their compartment. When Tyki had stowed his luggage away he left to meet other people he knew. Oh who she wished she had her violin, with everything being different she desperately wanted something normal. Her violin was something precious to her. Mana had bought it for her. She smiled at the memory.

_One day he had seen her looking at one in a shop window. Today Allen and her had the day off. Mana was taking a walk when he noticed her. The owner of the shop had seen her staring at the violin and smiled at her. He walked outside the shop and asked her if she'd like to try playing it._

"_Could I?" Melody asked, her eyes shining._

"_Well I don't see why not, it's the least I can do. My kids saw your act at the show yesterday. They couldn't stop talking about it." The man smiled and walked back inside. He remerged a few seconds later carrying the violin. "Have you ever played one before?"_

_Melody nodded her head no._

_He gave her the violin and showed her how to hold it. "I'm afraid I only have the adult size one. See if you can hold it though." He showed her how to play and she clapped with joy when he played her a song._

"_Now you try." The first time she held the violin it was too big for her so the man held it up for her while she held the correct stance. She pulled the string and a single sour note came out. "Don't worry, everyone starts out like that." He tried to cheer her up._

_Mana smiled watching her like that. Melody was always doing what she was told, she knew they were short on money so she never showed interest in anything, so this was a big step for her. Later that day Mana bought the violin for her and he gave it to her. The ways her eyes sparkled made him feel happy he had got it for her. "You'll be a great violinist someday"…_

"But you never got see it…" Melody said still in a trance like state.

Closing her eyes she stood in the correct posture when playing a violin and brought her arms up as if she was holding one. Still lost in her trance she began moving her hands, in her mind she was playing 'Tristesse' by Chopin. She smiled as she was playing, but was brought out of her dream when a hand tugged on the waist area of her dress. Startled she jumped slightly and frowned.

"Did I interrupt something?" A blond haired boy asked.

"Ummm, no I was just daydreaming, that's all." Melody looked at the little boy, he couldn't be older than 7. "How old are you?"

"My name's Liam and I'm 6" The little boy held up 6 finger to exaggerate his point.

"I see, well I'm Melody and I'm 15. It's very nice to meet you." She chuckled.

He smiled at her and his stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked laughing.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well let's go get you some food then."

"My father says I can't go anywhere without someone watching over me." He explained, frowning. The food was so close.

"Well I'll watch over you, so let's go." She held out her hand for the boy to take.

Liam cheered and jumped into her arms and she carried him outside the compartment. After exiting the compartment the first person she caught sight of was Tyki. He looked from her to the child in her arms back to her. A quizzical look found it's way to his face. He finished his pleasantries with the man he was currently talking to and sauntered over to Melody.

"Who might this charming boy be?" Tyki asked staring at the blue eyed, blonde haired boy intently.

"I'm Liam, I'm 6 and very hungry." The boy thoroughly explained. "Who're you?" Liam grabbed at Melody.

"Well, I'm Tyki and that's my fiancé that's holding you. No need to be afraid, I'm a very nice man." Tyki assured him. "Are you going to get him something to eat love?" He turned his attention to Melody.

She twitched when he said love, but she ignored it. "Yes, do you know where it is?"

"I do know where it is. In fact I think I'll accompany you." He smirked at her obvious displeasure.

"Joy." She muttered.

Tyki ignored the last comment and lead her to the back of the plane where a buffet of an array of foods was.

"I want cake." Liam said simply, eyes shining as he looked over at the dessert table.

"No, you need to eat something else first, otherwise you won't grow up to be big and strong. How about some waffles?" Melody tried to pursued the boy into some healthier food.

"Fine." He pouted. "But I want chocolate on them." Liam's pout was absolutely adorable, Melody decided.

While setting him down next to Tyki she laughed and grabbed a plate putting 2 waffles on it and pouring the chocolate syrup on it. She handed the plate to Liam, who smiled and ran away to a table at the far side of the room. He plopped into a chair and began devouring the waffles. She smiled warmly at the boy and walked over to the dessert table.

"You're not just getting dessert after telling him he had to eat something else are you?" Tyki chuckled.

"This is for when he finishes the waffles." She cut a piece of chocolate cake out and placed it on a plate. Then she walked over the Liam and slid the tray in front of him.

"Thank you!" He beamed and ate his cake happily.

After finishing his cake he smiled at Melody. "You're really nice, I want to marry you when you grow up." He decided, blue eyes flashing with determination.

She laughed. "Liam do you know what marriage is?"

"When 2 people spend the rest of their life together." Liam stated proudly.

"Well I'm sorry you can't have her." Tyki insisted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she's going to marry me." He stated simply.

"Liam, there you are!" A man exclaimed.

As he got closer Melody noticed it was Alfred. Looking quite frantic a second ago she was surprised to see he was now looking relieved.

"Daddy!" Liam shouted at rushed into his father's open arms.

"Were have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Your mother was having a fit." He hugged his son and picked him up.

"I've been playing with my friends." He said looking up at Melody.

"Well if it isn't Melody and Tyki, I hope my son wasn't too much trouble." He laughed.

"Not at all, in fact he's quite charming. You should watch out, he'll be quite the lady killer when he gets older." She laughed.

"I can only imagine. Shall we go back, your mother is worried sick about you." Alfred asked his son, looking down at him.

"But…" Liam looked at Melody and Tyki hesitantly.

"Go, your mother's waiting. I can only imagine what shes going through." Melody smiled at him. It was a soft sincere smile, Tyki noted, full of another meaning, whatever it was he had no clue.

"Okay! Thank you Melody and bye bye!" He waved as his father carried him off.

"You've never smiled like that before." Tyki said as they walked back to their compartment.

"Like what?" Melody asked looking at him confused.

"From your heart." He simply said and smirked as she blushed.

"Shut up." She walked into the compartment first.

All she had to do was live through 7 more hours of this Noah…yeah right. She was definitely sleeping the flight away.

* * *

Yeah i know i screwed up the time frame, but that's ok because it's a story...plus i didn't want to make them take a boat. I'm also aware that buffets are NOT on planes. I hope i got Tyki right and the next she will meet back up with the team and continue the mission. Hurray!


	8. I promise

I've been gone awhile and i apologize, but i'm back!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Melody…Melody…wake up." Tyki prodded the sleeping girl with his hand softly.

"Five more minutes Allen." She moaned and turned the other way.

Tyki sighed. He'd been trying to get the girl up for the past 10 minutes. "There's an akuma attack!" He yelled just loud enough for her to think he was serious.

She jumped up and got into a fighting pose. "Where are they? I'll kill them!" She yelled looking around. Upon seeing Tyki she frowned.

He shrugged. "It was the only way to get you up."

"You couldn't think of a better way?" She asked annoyed.

"I've spent the past ten minutes trying to get you up. I ran out of ideas and I used one I figured would work." He looked over at her and smiled lazily.

"Whatever when do we get to America?" She looked out the window and answered her own question.

They were approaching the airport and Melody gasped when she saw the familiar shapes of exorcists. There was Kanda's figure, tall, lean and his long hair was blowing in the wind. Damien's was slightly taller than the Kanda's and his big brown mop of hair was blowing in the wind as well. He kept looking around for signs of akuma. Lastly was Nate, ushering the other two into the airport. She saw Damien's pocket move and suspected Seth was inside.

While she was looking out the window she tied her hair in a pony tail with a ribbon.

Tyki looked out the window over her shoulder. "Well looks like you'll be joining your friends sooner than I thought, oh well." Tyki sat back down as the plane headed for the runway.

Melody sat back in her seat and reached for her seatbelt. Just as she grabbed the seatbelt the plane landed as she was sent tumbling forward into Tyki's arms.

"Well this is a suggestive pose." Tyki groaned and looked at the silver haired girl he was currently holding.

Her hair was strewn around her body like a fan, her dress was up to her thighs and her hands were pushed against Tyki's chest. One leg was on either side of his lap, which she was sitting on. His hands were holding around the middle of her back and her upper thigh. Not to mention the fact their faces were inches apart and their chest's were pressed against one another's.

'_Oh shit, I hope no one comes in.'_ Tyki desperately thought. God decided to play a cruel joke on him.

"Are you sure this is the one Liam?" The familiar voice of Alfred asked.

"Yes papa, I'm sure this is her room." Liam replied.

Alfred sighed and opened the compartment, only to find Melody and Tyki in a _very_ suggestive position.

Alfred face immediately flushed. Liam, being the innocent child that he is, didn't see anything wrong with what they were doing and pulled on Melody's dress.

"I wanna go with you to the airport, before we say bye." He said holding his arms out for her to pick him up.

She got of Tyki, careful not to let the dress go up any further and scooped Liam up into her arms. "Sure kido, let's get going." She rushed past Alfred, away from Tyki and into the isle.

"What were you and Tyki doing earlier?" Liam asked. She looked at his innocent eyes and her face heated up.

"We were hugging." She replied saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh." He replied as Tyki came out holding his and Melody's suitcase's.

Melody walked forward down the aisle and out the door. Tyki and Alfred were a few paces back and talking amongst themselves.

"Will I have to say bye bye soon?" Liam asked looking sad.

"We still have a little left and I'll stay with you the whole time." Melody smiled in an attempt to cheer the boy up.

"Okay, if you say so. Then can we go buy something?" He was pointing to a gift shop.

"Sure." She looked back over her shoulder and called to Tyki. "We're going to go into that gift shop over there okay?" She pointed motioned with her head to the gift shop.

Tyki nodded his head and they followed them into the gift shop.

"So what are we looking for?" Melody asked the boy in her arms.

"I want a present." Liam responded simply, pointing to the bracelets in a corner.

"Who for?" Melody walked over to the bracelets and Liam looked at all the bracelets in turn.

"For you, so that way you'll remember me." He smiled up at her and she smiled at him, slightly sad.

"I want that one!" Liam pointed to a bracelet in the corner. Melody walked over to it and gasped at it. It had three kinds of glass beads. One of them was clear and kind of diamond shaped. The next bead was a sphere and blue the one after that was a simple clear sphere. A little flat metal flower separating it from the next part. The pattern continued diamond, blue sphere, clear sphere and flower.

"It's beautiful Liam, but don't you think it's expensive?" she looked at the price.

"No, my daddy will buy if for me." He was determined to get it.

Alfred and Tyki walked into the store, wonder what could possibly be taking so long.

"Daddy! I want that bracelet for Melody." He pointed to the bracelet.

"You don't have to get it, it's quite expensive." Melody tried to pursued him.

"It's no trouble at all, think of it as a thank you for taking care of Liam for me." Alfred baught the bracelet and gave it to Liam, who cheered and smiled.

"See, I told you so." He said.

Melody laughed and held out her wrist, careful so she didn't drop him.

He un-clipped the bracelet and re-clipped it once it was on her wrist. She held it up to the light and admired it.

"Thank you Liam, you have wonderful taste." Melody smiled at the 6 year old in her arms.

"Well we should get going, Liam you mother is probably waiting in the carriage." Alfred said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep her waiting." Melody blushed and apologized.

"Not at all, as soon as Liam said he wanted to see you my wife demanded I take him to see you. She's delighted he made a friend." Alfred took Liam from Melody's arms and walked towards the exit.

"I don't wanna go." Liam said beginning to cry.

"Shhhh, don't cry." Alfred hopelessly tried to get him to stop.

Melody took him back from Alfred and rocked him back and forth. "It's okay, Liam I'm sure we'll meet again. Tell you what you can have this," Melody took the light blue ribbon out from her hair and gave it to Liam. "now you'll always remember me and I'll make Tyki make arrangements with you father so we can meet again, okay? So no crying, big boys don't cry right?" She smiled.

Liam rubbed his eyes and nodded. The ribbon was clutched tightly in a fist and the tears had stopped flowing. "You promise?" He held up his pinky.

"I promise." She twined his pinky with hers.

"Okay." He allowed himself to be passed back to his father and he didn't cry this time.

Alfred smiled at her and a silent thank you was conveyed in his eyes.

"Say hello to your mother for me!" She called after Liam as Alfred walked off. He nodded and waved. Melody waved back and smiled at him.

"Should I take you back to our exorcist friends?" Tyki asked a sly smirk on his face.

"Yes, that would be preferable." Melody said, turning to Tyki.

"Well let's go find them then." They walked.

* * *

Ah yes cliffhangers. Well she's finnaly being returned to the gang, but don't you think it'll look suspicious if he just hands hands her back over? I wonder how Kanda will react?


	9. Together again, great

Sorry it's been so long! School been tough and annoying. I'm hoping to get a few more chapters out since it's winter break, and they might come sooner.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Do excuse me." Tyki said as they walked into a deserted room. He punched Melody right in her stomach, sending her flying across the room and landing with a loud 'thud'. She was knocked out. "Sweet dreams little exorcist, we'll meet again." He smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

After walking out Tyki stuck his hand in his pocket and rustled around something. He felt the sharp edge of paper and pulled a note out from his pocket. Smiling he located the exorcists by following his Tease to where they were directing him.

"Good day." He said taking his hat off and bowing. Kanda's hand immediately went to Mugen. "I don't wish to fight today, merely, I'm returning something precious to you." Tyki threw the note at Kanda, who caught it effortlessly between his fingers. "I'll take my leave." Tyki disappeared. He flashed his teeth as he went _'My part is done…for now.'_ He smiled.

"What the hell is this?" Kanda looked at the letter like it was going to blow up any second.

"Well if you would open the damn thing, we might find out." Damien said. He'd been quite pissed off and on edge since Melody got kidnapped.

Kanda glared at the brunette, but opened the letter nonetheless.

_If you're searching for a tune try a spare room._

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kanda nearly ripped the letter in half.

Damien stared at it for a few seconds and it clicked into his head. "Melody…he's referring to Melody. A tune, get it? She's in one of the spare rooms here in the airport." He looked around where they were standing.

"Wonderful thinking Damien. Now the only question is which room?" Nate said.

Seth shifted within Damien's pocket.

"We can use Seth, he'll sniff her out." Damien allowed Seth to poke part of his nose out. He sniffed for a minute and motioned, with his nose, left. Damien continued to follow Seth's instructions until they came upon a set of doors.

Kanda got his sword ready and they walked inside. Lying on the floor, unconscious, was a girl in a bright blue dress, and was very high class looking. Further inspection revealed it was Melody. Her hair was pointing every which way and the bottom of the dress had come to rest on her mid thigh, revealing quite a bit of leg. Her face was very peaceful, despite the method with which she was sent into her current state.

Kanda looked away, a hint of pink scattered across his cheeks.

Damien smirked at him. "Well it's her alright, but now what?" Damien looked puzzled.

Seth jumped out of his pocket and grew to normal size, he sniffed the silver haired girl over, making sure she was uninjured. Then he grabbed the bottom of her dress with his teeth and pulled it down to just past her knees.

"Well I think we should stay here until she wakes up, otherwise we might attract unwanted attention." Nate suggested and the others nodded.

10 Minutes Later

"When is she going to wake up?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"She's unconscious, be patient." Damien tried to suppress his anger towards the Japanese man, but really, you can only handle Kanda for so long.

"We can't spend all day here, let's just grab her and go." Kanda started to get up.

"Don't you dare." Damien said, looking Kanda in the eyes.

They continued to glare at each other.

"Ummm Exorcists?" Nate asked.

"What?" Kanda turned his glare on the poor man.

"I think Melody is waking up…" He looked over at said girl.

Sure enough as the two boys looked over at the girl she was slowly stirring.

Seth sat up from his spot beside her. Damien walked over and Kanda just watched her.

"Ugh…damn Noah…I'm gonna fucking kill him…" The girl's gray-blue eyes slowly opened.

"Mel? You okay? Does anywhere hurt? He didn't do anything to you did he? Can you stand?" Damien continued his torrent of questions, making her head spin from all of them.

Melody slowly sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Calm down Damien, I'm just fine." Melody replied trying to calm her friend down.

"Well that's…er…good?" Damien replied, as he had been prepared for the worst; quite the opposite from what had happened.

"Can we go now?" Kanda asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Nice to see you to, Kanda. How thoughtful of you to care and ask if I'm okay." Melody smiled falsely.

"Che, he already asked if you were okay and you're up so you must be." Kanda started walking towards the doors.

"Well let's go then." Melody slowly got up, slightly wobbly.

"Here," Damien walked over to her and put his arm around her waist so he could lean her against his body as support. "Better?"

"Much, thanks for the help." Melody smiled thankfully at him.

"Sure, let's get going." Damien lead her out the doors where an impatient Kanda was waiting.

"Oh, almost forgot. Seth." She held her pocket open as the wolf jumped inside, shrinking back to a little toy size.

Nate followed them out and they headed outside.

"Excuse me?" And officer walked over to the group. "Is the lady okay?" He asked motioning to the fact Melody couldn't stand on her own.

"She's fine, she just twisted her ankle." Kanda continued walking away.

"I'm fine really, it's nothing serious. Thank you for asking though." Melody replied, quickly shooting a glare at Kanda.

Damien kept leading her forward and they soon left the airport, along with the officer.

"How far are you planning to follow us?" Damien asked, looking back at the uniformed man.

"I'm not convinced that the young lady is actually a companion of yours. How do I know you're not forcing her to go with you?" The man asked in a firm voice.

"Here's your proof." Kanda flashed the man the cross on their uniforms.

The man stared for a few seconds and noticed it on the other two exorcists as well. He figured the last man, Nate, was with them too.

"O-oh. I'm terribly sorry for my persistence! Please forgive me!" The officer wailed.

"It's okay, really. You were just doing your job and very well at that. Nothing to be sorry about." Melody felt bad for the man, after all he was just doing what he felt was right.

"Please, be on your way." He bowed and motioned for them to ignore him and keep walking.

"Finally." Kanda walked forward and everyone else followed.

Melody glared at the Asian man, "He was just trying to be helpful." She said, anger rising.

"Well it was none of his business," Kanda stopped and turned towards her.

She was glaring daggers at him and more were gathering by the second. With their eyes locked in hatred, it began to dawn on him that something wasn't quite as it usually was. Not the glaring, of course, by now he was well accustomed to that, but something else was missing. "Shouldn't your eyes be changing color?" He asked frankly.

"What?" The anger gave way to confusion.

"Your eyes. Shouldn't they be like red or something?" He lazily pointed to her eyes, which were their normal blue-gray.

"He's right Mel, they haven't changed color! When did this happen?" Damien looked her in the eyes.

"They aren't?" She asked bewildered.

"Nope, not even the tiniest hint of another color." Damien replied, still holding her up.

"That's weird, they stopped changing after…" She thought about it for a moment…_'well they were still changing before we left HQ, which means…' _"The Noah! It was after he kidnapped me that they stopped changing color!"

"Well what did he do to you?" Kanda asked, expecting an answer.

"Hell if I know." She replied, suddenly feeling violated.

"Well let's figure that out later, right now we have to get going." Damien began walking forward and took Melody along with him.

With Tyki

In his hand was a glowing sphere of every color. He held it out in his palm and gazed at it, almost in a trance. He quickly snapped out of it and blinked, tucking the object back in his pocket.

"I wonder if they figured out her eyes can no longer change color…oh well. They'll figure it out sooner or later. Though I don't know why the Earl needs this power." Tyki sighed and pondered.

"It's not our place to judge the Earl." A voice spoke from behind him.

He jumped at sat up straight. A girl was standing behind him, she had short spiky black hair, a white blouse with a red ribbon tied around the neck, stripped tights and a lollipop was in her mouth.

"Oh, did he send you to fetch me?" Tyki asked the girl.

"Yes, let's get going Tyki, don't want to keep him waiting do we? Besides it's boring without you there." The girl talked in a childish voice and whined at the Noah.

Tyki gave a long sigh and stood up. "Let's go then."

He followed the girl and they disappeared into the night.

Back With The Gang

"So….this is the hotel we're staying at?" Melody looked up at said 'hotel'.

"Looks more like a mansion." Damien commented.

Indeed it did. The building itself was made entirely of some sort of white material, marble they suspected, and it looked close to Victorian-era made. Maybe older.

Kanda proceeded forward. He was used to the places the Order picked out, whether they were crap or extravagant.

"It's your choice if you idiots want to stay outside all night, but I won't help you tomorrow if you faint from lack of sleep." Kanda said noticing the others had stopped.

Melody rolled her eyes and she and Damien continued forward, inside and to the front desk, where Kanda was waiting for the keys.

"Here you go Mr. Kanda," The female attendant handed over a set of keys. "The room for you and Miss Melody is 274. The one for Mr. Damien and Mr. Nate is 275. Please enjoy your stay."

"Wait did you say Melody is sharing a room with me?" Kanda asked the attendant, unsure if he heard right.

"Umm yes, that's how it was booked. Is there a problem?" She asked looking confused and slightly scared. Probably due to the fact Kanda practically had fire in his eyes.

"None at all. Thank you." Damien dragged Kanda away towards the elevator, before he could attack the poor woman.

"What are you doing?! I was trying to change the rooms!" Kanda yelled at him when they got in the elevator.

"You're _engaged_ remember? So obviously you'd share a room." Damien pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I actually have to share a room with him? I say we let him go back and get different room arrangements." Melody said.

"You can't idiot. We'll just have to split up the rooms between ourselves." Damien sighed at the stupidities of their ideas. "How about I switch with you Mel?"

"I couldn't possibly share a room with Miss Walker! That would be indecent!" Nate exclaimed turning ever so slightly red.

"Its fine Nate, I trust you. Don't worry about it." Melody waved off his concern.

"No, no really. I'll just sleep in the hallway, or on the couch, or by the door or-" Nate rambled on.

"Look she said it's fine so it's fine, but if you really have a problem with it you can share a room with Kanda and I'll share with Mel." Damien said trying to calm the finder down.

"Yes, let's do that then!" Nate was quick to accept the new idea.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways, oh loving fiancé of mine." Melody blew him a kiss and laughed. The elevator door opened and they all walked out.

Kanda just glared in response.

"Quite a catch you got there. He's just lovely." Damien smiled in amusement as he and Melody made their way down the hall to their room.

Nate and Kanda walked a little ways behind them and stopped at their door first.

"Goodnight Exorcists." Nate bowed and walked in the room.

Kanda just walked in and let to door close behind him.

Melody and Damien walked to the next door over and walked on in.

The room was just as the pair expected it to be. Above average. It was more like an aristocrat's room, everything was clean and white, with a hint of some other light colors here and there, and everything in a perfect place.

"Well is this goodnight?" Damien asked.

"No we're just going to sit here and talk all night." Melody replied sarcastically. "What do you think?" She flopped down on the bed.

"Just asking, jeez." He smiled and sat down next to her. "So you like the Black Order so far?" He studied her face carefully.

"Yeah, it's all right." She said, trying to keep her face mutual.

"You're lying." He stated after a few seconds.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's not like I expected it to be great or anything…It's just…"

"Restricting? Weird?" Damien asked leaning back on the bed.

"Yeah, it's just all so…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of their own things.

"Yeah I understand." Damien said at last, breaking the silence. "You've had a long day, go ahead and sleep." He turned to the side and smiled, wiping his bangs out of his eyes. Melody was sleeping peacefully beside him. Her hair fanned around her body like a fan, creating a silvery contrast between her hair and body.

He picked her up and carried her to the other side of the bed, with his foot he removed the covers and gently placed her under the warm comfort of the many layers of sheets. Then he pulled the covers up to her chin and made sure she looked comfortable.

Satisfied he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on his night clothes, a white tank top and green cotton pants. After using the bathroom to brush his teeth and everything else he walked back over to the bed and got in on the side opposite Melody. He looked one last time at her and then faced the other way, looking at the wall. "Goodnight princess."

* * *

Well how do you guys like how things are going. We got a bit more of a look at Damien!! I love my beta and i hope the stories will seem a bit better written and corrected from now on.


End file.
